


For Children

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Children

“So there’s never been anyone special? Bullocks, Loki,” she says with a grin. “Come on, tell me.”

It’s an uncharacteristically warm day, and they’re out enjoying it, sitting on a park bench. Rose is barefoot, bare legs splayed across his lap, hair down and shining in the sunlight. He rolls his eyes at her, his fingers interlaced behind his head as he reclines. When he doesn’t answer, she pokes him in the stomach with her foot, laughing when he glares at her witheringly.

“Love is for children, Rose,” he says, closing his eyes. He feels her scramble off the bench, and he cracks an eyelid, peeking at her. She’s standing in front of him, hands on hips, her tongue poking out of her lips as she grins at him. The sun catches her hair, and he opens both eyes, drinking in the pink and yellow light that seems to emanate from her, the joy and warmth and color. 

“That’s what makes it fun,” she says, tossing a handful of grass at him and laughing as he stands to chase her.

&&&

“Is this love, Agent Romanoff?” he sneers at her through the glass, his cage as hollow and colorless and cold as he feels now.

“Love is for children,” she answers.

His smile falters.


End file.
